Pipe systems used in such as, for example, fluid circulation systems, require regular maintenance to keep the systems in efficient working order. The pipe system may comprise a plurality of fluid outlets where deposits accumulate in a circumferential surface of each of the plurality of fluid outlets.
In pipe systems used in such as, for example, water supply systems or crop irrigation systems, it is important that all the deposits are removed from the fluid outlets to maintain a smooth flow in the system.
Specialized labour is required to clean the fluid outlets. Such maintenance is costly and is a substantial expense to businesses when the number of systems to be serviced is high.
Also, the manufacturing process normally requires the drilling and tapping of holes, then manual insertion of outlet nozzles. This can be time consuming, and expensive.